


Schneider/Alex-Part 2

by littlemonster021



Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: Dildos, M/M, Oral, Underage - Freeform, alex alvarez - Freeform, one day at a time, schneider - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9626015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemonster021/pseuds/littlemonster021





	

Alex and Schneider broke their kiss and Schneider said, “Why don’t we take a shower?”

Alex said, “Okay.”

They headed to the bathroom and Schneider started the water. Alex stepped in first. 

Schneider noticed that the shower head was detachable and then he said, “I can use the shower head to clean you out. Bend over a little bit.”

Alex bent over and put his hands on the back wall opposite the faucet and bent over.

Schneider used the water to clean Alex out and Alex started getting hard again. He stroked his cock and then Schneider reached around and stroked Alex’s dick for him. After Alex felt clean they got out of the shower and dried off. 

They headed back to the bedroom and Schneider said, “I’ll get you off again. Lay down on the bed.”

Alex laid down and Schneider got the six-inch dildo and lubed it up. Alex lifted up his legs so that Schneider could fuck him with the dildo. Schneider got on his knees next to the bed and slid it in. 

Schneider sucked on Alex’s cock and fucked him with the dildo until Alex came in his mouth. 

Alex decided to sleep in Schneider’s room that night.


End file.
